


Hot Blooded Love

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: B&B get called for yet another weird case ... read and find out. Set ~ early season 5





	1. Chapter 1

October 2009

Agent Seeley Booth couldn't believe that the boss of his boss's boss had almost had success with dating Bones. His Bones! Booth still wanted to hit a wall when thinking of his partner sitting opposite his boss, squeezed in a tight dress and laughing about jokes that he told her.  
But gladly, she had rejected him.  
"What goes on between us, is ours," she had told the agent the other night and they had leaned in, closer and closer, until Angela and the squints had interrupted them.  
Damn it!  
They had almost kissed, Booth had felt the sparks flying. The fact that she had leaned in too, not only him, had made him realise that maybe she wanted him too. She just didn't show it that much.  
He had already thought of telling her that he loved her, had bought flowers but then he had thrown them away, recognising, that Bones was really not the flowers and chocolate type of a woman.  
He had bought her a book, some crappy science book with unreadable science language, but the next day he had seen exactly the same book in Bones' book shelf.  
He had bought her a necklace. It was tiny and delicate and the pendant showed a small, golden 'B'.  
And exactly that necklace was given to her a few minutes before they got the call.  
"B!" Bones said in surprise. "As in Bones and Brennan?"  
Booth nodded. "And as in Booth. So you never forget about your partner."  
"Why would I forget about you?" Bones asked in return and turned around, striking her hair away. "Help me putting it on."  
Booth swallowed but he fulfilled her wish. His eyes wandered over her soft, pale skin, admiring the perfection of her neck, before he reached for the chain.  
He closed it slowly, not wanting this moment to end. But the necklace was closed fast and Bones turned around, her eyes glowing.  
"How do I look?" she asked, her voice husky.  
"B-beautiful," Booth whispered. Breathtaking, that was what he had wanted to say.  
And again Bones leaned in. Just a few inches, but her eyes were definitely hanging on his lips.  
And just as Booth was about to do the same, just as he put his hands on her hips and leaned in too, his telephone rang.  
He groaned in despair and turned away from his partner, picking up.  
"What??"

Ten minutes later they were on the way to their newest crime scene - a body had been found in a spa outside of DC.  
Booth was filled with anger, if only the call had happened two minutes later! But she was still wearing the necklace, gladly, since it hadn't been exactly cheap. He noticed that she touched it every now and then, so she probably liked it.  
They arrived at the spa, got inside and were led to the crime scene.  
But in front of a wooden door Luke, the guy from the staff, stopped.  
"Okay. I know this is a crime scene and all, but there are some rules you must follow," he said, kneading his hands. "The body was found inside a wooden bench of a sauna."  
"Aha," Booth replied. "So what's those special rules? No pictures?"  
"It's a sauna, Booth," Bones replied instead of Luke. "No textiles."

It was awkward as hell.  
They had borrowed two white bathrobes from the spa, yet it was very awkward. Kneeling over a body almost naked, Bones was wearing gloves and gripping her voice recorder tight.  
"Victim's male, around thirty," she spoke. "Time of death around ten hours ago. My first guess is, due to the broken cervical vertebrae, that he was strangled. Mr. Vaziri shall inspect him closer. Can you bring him to the Jeffersonian?" She looked at one of the officers, who was also dressed in a bathrobe.  
Very awkward.  
"This is going to be hard," officer Garrett laughed. "We're a bunch of officers dressed in bathrobes, Dr. Brennan."  
"And? If you haven't noticed yet, so am I. Now bring him to the lab."  
"I wouldn't answer back, if I was you," Booth said and Garrett rolled his eyes.  
"Let's look around," Bones decided. She pulled her UV light out of the pocket of her bathrobe and started pointing it around the big room. Nothing.  
"There are more places, aren't there?" she asked and Booth looked at her.  
"Have you ever been to a spa?"  
"Not really. I've been to various saunas, which were more for rituals than health though. But no, I've never been to a spa."  
"That's so sad," Booth commented. "Come with me, I'll show you around."

The spa was closed and it would stay closed until they had found the murderer. Luke had given them a list of people who had visited the spa the last two days. Though he could only name the ones who were registered as customers, it was quite a lot already. With the staff together they had about fifty named suspects. Plus the ones they couldn't name. It seemed hopeless.  
Booth showed her the many rooms, starting with a room with essential oils over to a massage room, infrared room and an ice cave.  
There Bones found the blood.  
"He could have been hit against the wall," she said, waving the lamp over the ice wall. It was covered with blood. "Everyone can go in there?"  
"Everyone can. It's a spa, Bones."  
"We need a list of people who went inside there.  
"Well, my first guess is, those people who went to the sauna before. First sauna, then ice cave, then sauna again. Makes sense?"  
"Could be," Bones replied and put the lamp away. "Back to the lab?"  
"Good idea. So I can finally get rid of that bathrobe." Booth shook himself.  
"You can do it now, Booth. We're in a sauna and all by ourselves," said Bones, turned and walked out of the ice cave.  
Booth stared after her, not sure what to think. "Wait!" he then called and quickly got out of the ice cave as well.  
"Are you saying you'd like to relax a bit?"  
Bones grinned. "Well, maybe not now. And not exactly in the sauna where the body was hidden, but yes. I think I'll come here soon. I like the idea of essential oils in a hot room."  
"I can ask Luke to heat up that room over there," Booth suggested, his mouth dry. "We need to wait for results and the list anyway, and I think Hodgins, Angela and Cam can handle the body alone ..."  
Bones looked at him.  
"Okay. Stupid idea." Booth felt his ears heating up, he was sure his face was deep red by now. But his partner suddenly smiled.  
"Ask Luke if he's got bergamot oil."


	2. Chapter 2

Luke did.  
Booth explained that Bones had never been to a sauna for health reasons before and that she and him really needed to relax but never had time for it.  
Luke promised them to get them as soon as someone of the lab called and then he wished them a good time.  
"Use the shower first, avoid skin contact with the wood by using a towel underneath and don't forget to drink enough water," he advised and then vanished into the staff room.  
"You go first," Booth said and immediately covered his eyes as his partner opened her bathrobe.  
Bones knew how he thought about nakedness and sex and didn't comment on it. She went to the shower and then into the small sauna, followed by Booth, who still had his eyes covered.  
Luckily for him, the room was already steamy and if Bones had sat on the bench opposite, he wouldn't have even seen her. But his partner sat down right next to him.  
"That's so nice," she sighed and leaned her head back. "You think it's Luke?"  
"No, I don't think so," Booth answered. While Bones was really relaxed and enjoying the heat, Booth was tensed up. He couldn't bear the naked anthropologist right next to him.  
Sadly Bones noticed. "You're so tense. Do you want a massage?"  
"That'd be nice," Booth replied, thinking that Bones would suggest him a good masseur now - or ask Luke if one of the masseurs of the spa could come over. But she told him to lie down on the wood. "Bones, no," he said, but his partner spread her own towel on the bench.  
"Come on, Booth. Let's get you relaxed."  
"I won't be relaxed if you're the one to give me a massage," the agent mumbled but did what she wanted.  
Bones bit her lip as her partner lay down on the towel with his face down and her eyes travelled down. He did have an excellent body.  
Booth tried not to think of the fact that it was his Bones who was giving him a massage. And gladly he forgot about the fact as she started massaging him, due to the fact that she was really good. Really, really good. She felt exactly where he was tensed and knew how and where to put pressure on. Sometimes it hurt a bit, then he would moan.  
Bones got lower and lower, kneading every tension out of his back. It was very arousing for her, since she had never had a man with a body like her partner's. She caught herself thinking of leaning down and kissing him, mentally slapping herself for her weakness.  
"Okay, done," she said after a while. "I need to take off my necklace now, it's already quite hot in here. I don't want to have a little B burned into my skin."  
Booth wasn't able to reply. He wasn't able to move. Bones was a goddess! His back felt so much better.  
"Booth?" Bones asked after putting off the necklace. "Are you alright?" She knelt down and looked into his face.  
"That was amazing," Booth breathed. "You're an awesome masseuse."  
"Ha," Bones laughed. "It only felt good because you were so tensed."  
"I don't think so." Booth slowly sat up, his eyes closed again.  
"Booth, why don't you open your eyes? It's just me." Bones' heart race sped up as she said that, as she really wanted him to look at her. She didn't know why.  
"It's not just you, Bones. It's more than just you."  
"I don't know what that means," Bones replied and Booth chuckled.  
"You're my partner, I see you everyday ... And I bet you're gorgeous. So - it's more than just you."  
"You bet I'm gorgeous, huh?" Bones grinned. "Booth, why did you really give me that necklace?"  
"As a birthday present."  
"Oh. Right." Bones leaned back. "I thought ... forget it."  
She sat down next to him again and leaned her head back once more.  
For minutes it was quiet. Booth carefully opened his eyes, turned his head.  
Bones had her eyes closed, good. And then he let his gaze travel down, taking in the sight of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.  
He turned his head back and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. "You are gorgeous. More than that."  
Bones felt a heat inside her chest, which had nothing to do with the sauna. "Thank you ... You are quite enjoyable to look at, too."  
Silence. Until Bones spoke up again.  
"Booth ..."  
"Yes?"  
"Remember before, when you gave the necklace?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"I don't think it was for my birthday."  
"Of course, Bones. Even though I was almost ten months late."  
"Or three months early. That's why I don't think it was a birthday present."  
Booth didn't answer. Why hadn't he just waited until her birthday? He wouldn't stop loving her, so he could have waited. But he knew the real reason, he was scared she'd get a boyfriend. No matter if it was Andrew or not, Booth would be heartbroken. Bones was his.  
"Booth? Are you alright?"  
"This is not a good place to tell you," Booth said quietly.  
"Tell me what?"  
"Bones -"  
"No, tell me. Forget about the place we are. Tell me." She took his hand and Booth finally looked at her.  
"I was so jealous when you dated my boss."  
"I never actually dated him," Bones said gently and moved closer, giving her partner a meaningful look. "And you were right about the fact that we had nothing to talk about. All I could think about while being with him, was you."  
"All I can think about all the time, is you," Booth replied quietly. "I don't have a calm minute anymore and I wish I had kissed you right after giving the necklace to you."  
Bones could literally feel her heart jumping. It felt strange, yet quite pleasant. "We're alone now, Booth," she whispered.  
"Yeah ... alone and naked."  
Temperance laughed. "And?"  
"And, Bones, I don't know how my body will react to kissing you."  
Bones placed her hand on his cheek and made him look at her. "And?" She was grinning deviously.  
"I don't know," Booth replied and leaned in.  
And finally their lips met.  
It felt like an explosion in his head, heart and stomach. He put his hands on her waist, pulling her close. Their upper bodies collided and Bones slung her arms around her partner, while welcoming his tongue in her mouth.  
Their tongues met and Booth moaned. As he had thought, his body immediately reacted.  
Quickly he pushed her away. "Bones, this is really not the right place."  
"Your body says something else," his partner commented with a grin and crawled closer. "You really want me, don't you?"  
"Yes," Booth whispered. "I want you so much, I've almost killed Andrew."  
"Thank God you didn't. Visiting you in jail for jail sex definitely isn't funny."  
"Jail sex," Booth chuckled and moaned again as Bones sunk her lips on his collarbone, kissing a path down. "So ... You want me too?"  
"Of course, I've always wanted you. The reason I went out your boss was to make you jealous."  
"You're a minx, Bones." Booth replied. "I've always thought you wouldn't do stuff like that."  
"Why not? I enjoyed seeing you squirm. Just like now ..." She kissed his left nipple.  
"Bones ... We shouldn't do that here, having sex in a sauna can be dangerous ..."  
"Don't worry," his partner replied. "I'm not thinking of having sex. Though, have you noticed that the temperature is slowly going down? Maybe Luke has turned it off ..."  
"Doesn't matter, we shouldn't - oh!" Bones was kissing lower and lower. "No, Bones, that's not a good idea. Don't do that. Really, don't."  
But Bones didn't listen to him, as always she did what she wanted. And what she wanted to do right now, was giving him pleasure, making him squirm even more.  
He gripped the bench, trying not to moan too loudly. They shouldn't do that, she shouldn't do that. Not here. But she was so good.  
And as she finished, she sat down on his lap.  
"You're amazing ..." Both whispered and kissed her lips gently.  
"The temperature is really going down," Bones said. "Maybe Luke did that so we could have sex?"  
"Don't get me wrong, but I still think we shouldn't. I could give you a massage now, though."  
"Really? You'd do that? Even though I'm sweating like a pig? Pigs aren't sweating by the way, I don't know why people say that."  
"It's just a saying, Bones. And I don't care about your sweat, come here."  
She turned her back to him, settling herself between his legs.  
Gently the agent placed his hands on his partner's shoulders and started to knead, just as she had done before. She was so small compared to him, so slim and almost fragile. But when he touched her, he felt the muscles beneath her skin, which were way more tactile than they were visible. "You're so gorgeous," he breathed while he moved his hands over her back downwards.  
Bones moaned. "Touch me ..."  
"I'm touching you," Booth replied a little helplessly, but Bones shook her head.  
"Everywhere."  
Booth swallowed and moved his hands to the front of her body. He drew circles over her stomach, travelling upwards. He caressed her breasts, nipples, rolled them between his fingers. Despite the heat inside the sauna, they were stiff.  
He sunk his lips on her shoulder, kissed her. "Why are you so beautiful?" he whispered and moved his hands down her upper body. Until he had reached his desired destiny, her thighs.  
He leaned his forehead against her shoulder blades and parted her legs with his hands.  
Bones just breathed quietly as she leaned her head back, while his fingers started to feel her private parts. "So wet ..." he mumbled against her skin and dipped his fingers inside of her. He continued his massage on her most sensitive spot, applying pressure and caressed it, until her breath became fast and she had to grab the edge of the wooden bench.  
As she came down again, she turned to him. "Thank you ... I really feel relaxed."  
"So do I but I think it's because of the orgasm," Booth chuckled.  
"Are you sure you don't want to have sex?" Bones asked again and Booth opened his mouth to reply, just as the door of the sauna opened.  
"No sex in the sauna, please," Luke said. "Doctor Brennan, there was a Mr. Vaziri on the phone who wanted to talk to you. I told him you'd take a shower and call him back immediately."  
"Oh no," Bones said and jumped up. "Thank you, Luke." Luke nodded and closed the door. Bones turned to her partner.  
"And thank you too, Booth. Let's continue tonight?"  
Booth nodded, his mouth dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ;)  
> Also I'm still not sure about Bones' birthday, Bones Wiki says January tenth. I was okay with that, as I should have been born on January tenth too. Now I wish I hadn't been early :P  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I hope you like the beginning. I thought hard about really publishing it, since it's quite illogical to enter a crime scene only clad in a bathrobe. But seriously - isn't the series itself also very bizarre sometimes? :')  
> Hope you enjoy it so far, the rating will go up in the next chapter ... ;)


End file.
